Halloween 2
by Ghostwriter
Summary: It's that time again.


HALLOWEEN 2

DISCLAIMER

Takes place after _Zedd's Monster Mash_. Because I like Rocky, Adam, and Aiesha, I'm going to pretend that the Rangers had met them sooner than _The Ninja Encounter_, so it's slightly alternate universe, though the three still know the Powers' identities. All _Power Rangers_ characters belong to Saban, and all _Lost Boys_ characters belong to Warner Bros.

BRRRRRING! With whoops of delight, the English class bolted up from their chairs and ran out of the classroom.

"WHOO! It's Halloween!" Kimberly Hart cheered. Her boyfriend, Tommy Oliver, laughed.

"Calm down, Beautiful," he chided.

"Can you blame her? She's happy," Jason Lee Scott stated.

"Yes. This occasion brings forth a tremendous amount of anticipation for her," Billy Cranston agreed.

"Okay, translation?" Kimberly wondered.

"He just acknowledged the fact that you look forward to Halloween," Trini Quan explained.

"Oh," said Kimberly. Then, "Of course I enjoy Halloween. It's the one night a year I can get---"

"Wild and crazy with no reprecussions," everyone chorused along with her.

"We know," Tommy teased gently.

"Hey, yo. I wonder what Rocky, Adam, and Aiesha are up to," Zack Taylor stated. Kimberly grinned, thinking of their new friends from Stone Canyon, whom they had met a few weeks previously. In an attempt to make his own Rangers, Zedd had captured the three teens and had left them with a villainous snake that would've turned them evil if Billy hadn't distracted it. However, the others had been forced to remove the Blue Ranger's helmet so that he could breathe and had had to reveal their identities. Thankfully, their new friends had taken an oath to keep their knowledge secret.

"Probably the same thing we are," was the Pink Ranger's reply.

"Hey, is the Pack coming tonight?" Tommy wondered.

"Just like every year," Kimberly confirmed. They walked out of the school. Three hours later, after night had fallen, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, and Aiesha Campbell were walking through Angel Grove. Because of the lack of Halloween activities in Stone Canyon due to a power outtage, the three had volunteered to help the others with the Halloween party at Angel Grove High.

"Hey, I heard that Angel Grove High's gonna have a major turn out," Aiesha stated.

"That's great," Rocky declared.

"I just hope Zedd doesn't try anything," Adam worried.

"Hmm. Good point," agreed Aiesha. Just then, the three heard various motorcycle engines.

"What's **that**?" wondered Rocky. To their surprise, a group of motorcyclists came out of the shadows. As one, they began to circle the trio, the combination of the moon and street lights casting eerie shadows over them. Aiesha screamed.

"What do they want?" Adam wondered.

"You got me," Rocky replied. One of the bikers swerved, coming dangerously close to Aiesha, who screamed again. Then, another engine was heard. The three watched as a car came to park under a street light. The cyclists cut their motors.

"Great, we're saved," Aiesha sighed in relief.

"Just in time," Rocky declared.

"No kidding," Adam muttered. To their surprise, they heard a tinkling laugh.

"Up to your old tricks again hey, guys?" a voice asked.

"Kimberly?" Rocky gasped. They watched as the petite brunet got out of the car and sauntered up to them.

"Want a ride?" one of the bikers asked. For an answer, she pulled herself up to the bike.

"Hey Tommy, try to remember where you park my car, all right?" Kimberly asked.

"Ha ha. Very funny," Tommy said dryly. Then, the bikers took off. It was then that the White Ranger noticed his new friends.

"Oh, hey, guys. Need a lift?" he queried.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Rocky replied. They joined the Power Ranger leader.

"Who were those creeps?" Aiesha wondered.

"And why did Kimberly go off with them?" Adam added.

"Those were the Lost Boys. David, Dwayne, Paul, Marko, Michael, Sam, Laddie, and Star. They're friends of Kimberly's," Tommy replied.

"Those were her **friends**?" Rocky repeated.

"Yeah. I know---they're kinda wild," Tommy answered. They arrived at the high school shortly. Tommy parked the car and the foursome walked in and went to the gymnasium.

"Hey, look. There's Tommy," Jason noted.

"I figured **he**'**d** be late," Zack quipped. The friends laughed.

"Look, Rocky, Adam, and Aiesha are with him," Trini stated.

"But where's Kim?" Billy wondered. Then, along with everybody else, "With the Pack." The quartet walked up to the rest of the group and greetings were exchanged.

"Isn't here Kim here yet?" Rocky asked.

"No. She uh---rides around for a while," Jason replied.

"I just hope her so-called **friends** don't get her into trouble," Aiesha said. Jason chuckled.

"So you had an encounter with the Lost Boys, huh?" he queried.

"Yeah," the girl answered. A song came on and everyone began to dance. In the middle of the song, a large crowd came in and headed for the group.

"Hey! There she is!" Zack exclaimed.

"Kim! Guys! Over here!" Tommy called. Kimberly and the Lost Boys walked over.

"Guys, I want you to meet three new friends of ours: Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, and Aiesha Campbell. Rocky, Adam, Aiesha, meet the Lost Boys: David, Dwayne, Paul, Marko, Michael, Sam, Laddie, and Star," Kimberly introduced them, pointing to each in turn.

"Any friend of Kimberly's is a friend of ours," David stated. He and Rocky shook hands.

"Hey Zack. You got any new moves?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. Check this out," Zack answered. Then, he began a routine, which Paul promptly followed.

"Hey, cool! Let me try!" Laddie enthused. With that, he began to mimic the two older boys.

"Hey! You got it, Little Man!" Zack encouraged.

"Ah, the Hip-Hop-Kido," Marko sighed.

"That's what it's all about," Dwayne deadpanned. Everyone laughed.

"Star, would you like to dance?" Michael questioned.

"I'd be delighted," Star replied.

"Great. Where does that leave **me**?" Sam wondered. Trini laughed.

"**I**'**ll** dance with you," she offered.

"Great," was the response. For a while, Tommy and Kimberly just watched as their friends danced. Then, without warning, he pulled her onto the dance floor.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" Kimberly asked in surprise.

"Dancing. What does it look like?" Tommy retorted. She tried to protest, but he overruled her. Finally, Kimberly threw back her head, laughed, and let Tommy lead her into the next dance.

THE END


End file.
